


Thank You.

by GlazeDoughnutz



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazeDoughnutz/pseuds/GlazeDoughnutz
Summary: "Being with you has given my life purpose."mostly focused on zach and eugene's relationship.





	Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> this new year's eve was something they could never forget.
> 
> also sorry for writing this in july i couldnt resist.

It was New Years Eve and the try guys were at Ned and Ariel's house celebrating the event. They were all having a good time, sharing their laughter's with each other, drinks in hand. They had the tv turned on to the channel where the ball drop was going to happen, seeing that there were already so many people in Time's Square waiting excitedly for the count down, which was about 20 minutes. 

Eugene and Zach sat together on Ned's love sofa, with Eugene's arm tightly wrapped around Zach's waist. They stayed this way for a while, joking with their friends and talking enthusiastically about certain topics. 

Eugene watched Zach's every movement and reaction when he watched him talk about something he was passionate about, his eyes lighting up, his nose scrunching up cutely or how he furrowed his eyebrow's whenever someone made an accusation of a detail. Eugene loved every little bit of it, it was like he was under a trance he willingly put himself in.

"Hey, are you alright?" Someone spoke up to Eugene as it broke the spell, which was kind of disappointing. He looked up at Zach who seemed to be giving him a concerned look, his head tilted in almost a worried and confused look, "You haven't said a word all night, is something the matter?" he asked Eugene. The bigger man relaxed and put a hand on Zach's cheek and nodded, "Sorry, I just nodded off a little bit, I'm fine, don't worry." Eugene said with a reassured smile, not wanting his boyfriend to feel agitated. Zach nodded and gave him a smile back, squeezing his bicep. 

While they had their little exchange, they turned back to see Ned and Keith having a beer chugging competition, with Becky and Ariel both rooting for their husbands and laughing hard. Zach and Eugene both decided to join in on the cheering with them obviously knowing that those two idiots would have major hangovers the following day come. As time passed until it was only moments away from New Year's Day, Ned decided they all go outside in the backyard, since he knew fireworks were going to start, opening the sliding door and letting everyone out, the only visible light showing now was the patio light. 

Ariel had bought sparklers and took them out of its packaging for the group to light, everyone getting two each and waving it in the air even though it was not yet New Years. The group made it's way farther from Ned's sliding door except Eugene and Zach who sat side by side on a bench, intertwining their hands.

Eugene spoke up and looked up at his boyfriend and took a deep breath, "Zach, you know I love you right?" he asked him while Zach nodded "Of course I know and I love you too." he replied back.

Eugene smiled, "No, you don't get it, I love every single thing about you. Your personality, your smile, your confidence, your adorable laugh when you find something funny, your uncanny ability of turning me on so fast..." he paused while Zach just watched Eugene in bafflement and surprise, not saying a word and letting him finish.

"..When I first realized it was you I wanted, it was like something in me sparked, something i've never felt before and it just felt so right," Eugene laughed to himself. 

"The countdown starts in 30 seconds!!" Keith said excitedly in almost a yelling voice as his sparkler was already lit up and waving it dangerously while he was dancing like some sort of robot.

Eugene and Zach were so captured in each other that they didn't bother to care what was happening around them.

"It was like.." Eugene took a long pause before contining

"Being with you has given my life purpose," he said in almost a whisper tone, but he meant every word.

Zach was speechless at Eugene's words because he was never this open about himself and it made him feel like the most luckiest man in the world. Holding back tears as he saw Eugene take out something, a small box and opened it.

It was a promise ring. He made Zach hold out his hand while he put it on him. "Maybe, we're both dumb in love but I want to spend eternity and the rest of my life with you. This is my promise that I will someday marry you,” He said as he put the ring on Zach's ring finger, the smaller male letting out small whimpers, not stopping the tears rolling down his cheek.

The countdown was at 5 seconds.

"Even if it is so early in our relationship, i know what i want and i know that’s you, so will you promise to spend forever with me?"

"Five! Four! Three! Two!.."

Zach nodded through sobs, he smiled warmly and hugged Eugene "Yes!"

"One! Happy New Year!"

Zach was crying and he didn’t exactly know why but it felt good. He moved towards Eugene, closing their distance together in a chaste kiss while everyone cheered and celebrated another new year to begin while fireworks exploded in the air.

"Thank You."


End file.
